


What's Mine Is Yours

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that matter, like Tobin wearing Christen's shorts while out training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hopefully you've all see the TOCA video where Tobin and Christen are training. With the most important part being Tobin wearing shorts with Presi's number on it! Of course I had to put a story behind it, so hopefully you like it.

"Tobin are you ready?" Christen called out to her girlfriend. She had been waiting for five minutes and they were already supposed to be on the road. 

The midfielder had surprised her by flying in from Jersey for her birthday. With the help of Christen's sister, Tobin had set up a small picnic that they were able to enjoy in the privacy of the Press' backyard. They were out there for hours with Khaleesi and Morena. After eating, Christen curled up into Tobin's side with her dogs laying by their feet as they watched the stars. It was the best birthday present Christen could have asked for.

Now, it was New Year's Eve and the two were scheduled for a training session at the TOCA Center where the staff would be filming for a promotion video. However, Tobin was taking forever which was ironic because it was usually Tobin having to wait for Christen when it was time to go somewhere. Press decided to go up to her room to find out why the other woman was taking so long. 

"Tobin, seriously. What's taking you so long?" Christen asked walking into her room to find her girlfriend picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Chris. I'm ready now though," Tobin replied, looking around the room to check if she forgot anything.

"Are those my shorts?" Christen asked taking a look at the pair that the middy was currently wearing, training her eyes on the number on the front.  
Tobin scratched the back of her neck trying to figure out if she was embarrassed of stealing the younger woman's shorts or nervous of what her reaction would be. "Well, I figured since you were annoyed with all of my cut off pants, I would wear shorts. Then I remembered that the only pair of shorts I brought had milk spilled all over it from when Morena jumped on me."

"So you decided to steal mine," the striker finished. 

"Not steal, borrow," Tobin corrected.

"You didn't really ask, so you mean steal."

"Borrow."

"Steal."

"Fine, steal," Tobin relented. "But the way I see it, I'm just getting even for when you stole my leather jacket."

"I didn't steal your leather jacket."

"Right you borrowed it," Tobin said, putting air quotes around borrowed. 

Press scoffed at that. "You gave it to me, remember?"

"I gave it to you when we were on Bourbon Street after Abby's last game, which you still haven't given back. But I'm talking about then, I'm talking about when you took it and wore it to the event you went to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

The look that Christen gave her told Tobin that the woman knew exactly what she was talking about. "The T-Mobile event. There's photo evidence, babe. You're not getting out of that."

"I think being your girlfriend entitles me to take your clothes when I want." 

"Then that applies to me, too," Tobin reasoned.

"Nope," Christen answered with a huge grin, to let Tobin know that she was just joking. By now, Christen had crossed the room and thrown her arms around her girlfriend.

"What? That doesn't seem fair."

The striker just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, you're just going to have to deal with it," Press answered before placing a quick kiss to Tobin's lips. "But...I'll let it slide this time. You look good, rocking my number."

"Don't get used to it, Chris. This is temporary until I get my own. I'm still number 17."

"I know, but I like you in them. It's like telling everyone we're together without really telling them we're together."

Despite being together for almost two years, they still weren't ready to come out to the world. Of course, the entire team knew were super supportive of it. They understood that the two of them just weren't ready for everyone to know. People can guess and speculate all they want, but until it is confirmed, this was something still private and precious to them. 

"And just so you know, whether you're wearing 23 or 17 or any other number, you'll always be my number one."

Tobin dropped her head to Christen's shoulder, laughing while shaking her head back and forth. "That was super cheesy."

The former Stanford student gasped. "Here I am, trying to be all romantic, and here you are laughing at me. You're so mean." 

The older woman's hold tightened when she felt Press trying to escape her embrace. "Wait, don't go. I'm sorry. But usually I'm the one with the cheesy lines. It was kind of funny to see it the other way around."

"You're still not forgiven for laughing at me."

"Fine. How about from now on you can borrow my things whenever you want? But there's one condition."

"What?"

"You're allowed to steal only one thing. The only thing you're ever allowed to steal from me is something I never want you to give back."

"What's that?"

"My heart."

The answer melted her heart. Not being able to help herself, Christen drew Tobin in for a long, passionate kiss. It was one of those kisses where you feel fireworks. Where you feel the millions of butterflies flapping their wings in your stomach. Where you can feel your toes curling. Where your bodies come alive at finally connecting with your other half. 

"That was equal parts deeply romantic and incredible cheesy."

"And that is why you leave the cheesy lines to me."

"Okay," Christen agreed as she stole another kiss from her amazing girlfriend before sliding one of her hands into Tobin's as they made their way out of the house and to the car. 

The older woman had offered to drive, so Christen was able to admire her girlfriend's features the entire way to the training center. When Tobin flashed her a huge smile, she took the midfielder's right hand in both of hers and pressed a kiss to it. 

"Tobin," Christen said, wanting the girl's attention for a quick moment, "I want you to know that I'm going to take good care of you and your heart."

"I know you will because I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if interested @littlesass.
> 
> P.S. Who's else is excited for the game this Saturday? I literally cannot wait to go see it! None of my friends or family seem to really comprehend how excited I am. I just need it to be Saturday already!


End file.
